


Мой Бессмертный (перевод)

by theniftycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absurd, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sex, Trolling
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theniftycat/pseuds/theniftycat
Summary: My Immortal на русском!Самый известный плохой фанфик в мире. Перевожу, как важное культурное наследие.Сорре, нет разрешения на перевод, но это потому что автора никто не может найти.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

ЗА: Спашипы (сечете, потомушто гатишно) моей девахе (фу, эт не то, че вы подумали) вороне, bloodytearz666 за помощ с сюжетм и граммухой. Рулез! Джастин моя лубофф всей моей депрушной жизни ты тож рулез! КЕМЫ РУЛЯТ!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Прив меня зовут Эбони Тем'ень Деменция Ворона Уэй и у меня длинные эбонитовые черные волосы (поэтому меня так зовут) с фиолетовыми прядями и красными кончиками достающими мне до середины спины и ледяные синие глаза как прозрачные слезы и все говорят что я похожа на Эми Ли (ЗА: если не знаете кто она пошли вон отсюдава!). Я хоть и не родня Джерарду Уэю но хотела б быть потому что он дофигища хот. Я вампир но зубы у меня прямые и белые. У меня бледная белая кожа. Я еще и ведьма, и я хожу в школу волшебства под названием Хогвартс в Англии где я на седьмом курсе (мне семнадцать). Я гот (ну вы ж уже поняли) и я ношу в основном черное. Я люблю Хот Топик и покупаю все вещи там. Например сегодня я носила черный корсет с таким же кружевом вокруг и черную кожаную миниюбку, розовые чулки-сеточки и черные берцы. На мне была черная помада, белая тоналка, черная тушь и красные тени. Я шла снаружи Хогвартса. Шел снег и дождь так что солнца не было, и меня это радовало. На меня пялилась куча ботанов. Я показала им средний палец.

\- Эй Эбони! - закричал голос. Я чеканула. Это был... Драко Малфой!

\- Чо как Драко? - спросила я.

\- Ничо. - он сказал скромно.

Но потом, я услышала как меня позвали друганы и пришлось мне уйти.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ЗА: ЧО нормально? Пжалки скажите спашипы!


	2. Chapter 2

ЗА: Спашипы bloodytearz666 з т ш помогл с новй главой! ДА И кстати ботаны хватит хэйтить мой фик ок!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

На следующий день я проснулась в своей спальне. Опять шел снег и дождь. Я открыла крышку своего гроба и выпила малехо крови из бутылочки. Мой гроб был эбонитово черный и внутри него был ярко розовый бархат с черным кружевом по краям. Я вылезла из гроба и сняла свою громадню футболку с Кемами в которой спала. Вместо нее, я надела черное кожаное платье, цепочку с пентаграммой, берцы и черные сеточки. Я пихнула четыре пары пирсинга в свои уши, и собрала волосы в кривой пучок.

Моя подруга, Виллоу (ЗА: Ворона эт ты!) тоже встала и полыбилась мне. Она тряхнула своими длинными до пояса воронье черными волосами с розовыми прядями и открыла свои лиственно зеленые глаза. Она надела свою футболку с Мэрлином Мэнсоном и черную мини, сеточки и заостренные сапоги на шпильках. Мы сделали себе макияж (черная помада белая тоналка и черная подводка).

\- Охереть, я видела как ты вчера болтала с Драко Малфоем! - сказала она восторженно.

\- Да? И чо? - сказала я, краснея.

\- Тебе чо, нравится Драко? - спросила она когда мы шли из гостиной Слизерина в Большой зал.

\- Он мне на хуй не сдался! - закричала я.

\- Да конечно! - воскликнула она. И в тот момент, Драко подошел ко мне. 

\- Прив. - сказал он.

\- Прив. - ответила я игриво.

\- Угадай чо. - сказал он.

\- Чо? - спросила я.

\- Ну, у Гуд Шарлот будет концерт в Хогсмиде. - сказал он мне.

\- Вот. Блин. Охереть! - проорала я. Обожаю ГШ. Они моя любимая группа, ну, кроме Кемов.

\- Ну... хочешь пойти со мной? - он спросил.

У меня челюсть отпала.


	3. Chapter 3

ЗА: ХОРОШ ХЭЙТТИТЬ МОЙ ФИК БОТАНЫ ОК! а тагг спашипы гатишным челикам за харошые озтывы! СНОВА СПАШИПЫ ВОРОНЕ! ах да, кстате мне никких прафф не пренадлжт ни на это ни на тксты песн для Гуд Шарлот.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

В ночь концерта я надела черные кружевные сапоги на шпильках. Под ними были рваные красные сеточки. Потом я надела черное миниплатье со всякой корсетной фигней сзади и спереди. Я распрямила волосы и уложила их торчком. Потом на меня малех нашла депра, так что я порезала себе запястье. Я почитала депрушную книгу пока ждала когда остановится кровь и послушала малех ГШ. Я покрасила свои ногти в черный и наложила КУЧУ черной подводки. Потом я накрасилась черной помадой. Обошлась без тоналки потому что и так была бледной. Я выпила малех человечьей крови так что была готова идти на концерт.

Я вышла на улицу. Драко ждал меня там стоя у своей летающей тачки. На нем была футболка Симпл План (они тоже будут выступать на концерте), мешковатые черные штаны, черный лак для ногтей и малех подводки (ЗА: Куач чмуовых парней так ходят ок!).

\- Прив Драко! - сказала я депрушным голосом.

\- Прив Эбони. - ответил он. Мы зашли в его летающий черный Мерседес-Бенц (на номерном знаке было 666) и полетели на место концерта. По пути туда мы радостно слушали Гуд Шарлот и Мэрлина Мэнсона. Мы оба курили сигареты и наркоту. Когда мы туда добрались, мы оба выпрыгнули из машины. Мы пошли в слэм перед сценой и прыгали вверх вниз слушая Гуд Шарлот.

“Приходишь в холод, весь в крови  
Все рады что ты сюда прибыл  
Врач пуповину рвет, матери отдает  
И в жизнь тебя отпускает она." пел Джоэл (мне не принаджат праффа на эту псню).

\- Джоэл такой секс нахер. - сказала я Драко, указывая на него когда он пел, наполняя клуб своим офигенным голосом.

Внезапно Драко погрустнел.

\- Чо не так? - спросила я пока мы колбасились под музон. Потом я поняла.

\- Эй, да все норм он мне нравится меньше чем ТЫ! - сказала я.

\- Правда? - спросил Драко чувствительно и приобнял меня весь такой защитник.

\- Правда. - сказала я. - Да и ваще я даж не знаю Джоэла и он встречается с Хилари нахуй Дафф. В пизду эту сучару мелкую. - сказала я с отвращением, представляя ее уродское блонди лицо.

Вечер прошел офигенно, и мне было весело. Драко тоже. После концерта, мы выпили пиваса и попросили у Бенджи и Джоэла автографы и фотки с ними. Купили концертные футболки с ГШ. Драко и я влезли обратно в Мерседес-Бенц, но Драко не поехал в Хогвартс, вместо этого он повел машину в……………………… Запретный лес!


	4. Chapter 4

ЗА: я сказла харош хэйтить ок эбони зовут ЭНОБИ а не мэри су ОК! ДРАКО ЕЕ ТАААК ЛЮБИТ паэтаму он видет себя падругому! ани даффно дуг дуга знат ок!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- ДРАКО! - заорала я. - Какого хуя ты творишь?

Драко не ответил но остановил летающую машину и вышел из нее. Я тоже вышла, с любопытством.

\- Какого хуя? - спросила я зло.

\- Эбони? - спросил он.

\- Чо? - взорвалась я.

Драко наклонился очень близко и я посмотрела в его готичные красные глаза (у него были цветные линзы) в которых была видна такая депрушная печаль и злоба и потом я внезапно перестала злиться.

А потом…………… внезапно как только я Драко меня поцеловал. Драко залез на меня и начал сильно сосаться со мной у дерева. Он снял мой верх и я сняла его одежду. Я даже сняла свой лифчик. Потом он сунул свою штучку в мою сами-знаете-что и мы впервые сделали. это.

\- О! О! О! - закричала я. У меня начинал происходить оргазм. Мы начали сосаться везде и мое бледное тело все нагрелось. А потом….

\- ЧТО ТАКОЕ ВЫ ТУТ ТВОРИТЕ УЕБКИ!

Это был…………………………………………………….Дамблдор!


	5. Chapter 5

ЗА: ХВАТИТ хэйтить! Еси вы хэйтит значт вы ботан или позр! Дамблдро матюкнулся ток птмушта у него голава балела ок к тамуш он злился на них за их секкс! ПС проды не булет пока я не получу пять хороших отызов!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Дамблдор заставил Драко и мне следовать за ним. Он продолжал злобно на нас кричать.

\- Вы нилепые идиоты! - кричал он.

У меня из глаз пошли кровавые слезы по моему мертвенному лицу. Драко меня успокоил. Когда мы зашли в замок Дамблдор отвел нас к профессору Снейпу и профессору МакГонагалл которые оба очень разозлились.

\- Они совершали половой акт в Запретном лесу! - выкрикнул он разъяренным голосом.

\- Зачем вы это сделали, вы посредственные тупицы? - спросила профессор МакГонагалл.

\- Как вы смеете? - вопрошал профессор Снейп.

И тогда Драко завопил. - ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЕЕ!

Никто не ответил. Дамблдор и профессор МакГонагалл все еще злились, но профессор Снейп сказал. - Ладно. Отлично. Можете идти по комнатам.

Драко и я пошли наверх пока учителя пялились на нас.

\- Все нормально, Эбони? - спросил Драко мягко.

\- Да наверное. - соврала я. Я пошла в комнату девочек и почистила зубы и расчесалась и переоделась в черное платье до пола с глубоким разрезом с красным кружевом вокруг и черные шпильки. Когда я вышла….

Драко стоял напротив ванной, и он начал петь "Я просто хочу жить" Гуд Шарлотов. Я была так польщена, даже хоть он не должен был приходить. Мы обнялись и поцеловались. После этого, мы попрощались и он с неохотой пошел в свою комнату.


	6. Chapter 6

ЗА: затыкнтесь ботаны ок! ПС я ен бууд писать пролу поуа вы не дадиты мне хорооошие отывы!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

На следующий день я проснулась в своем гробу. Я надела черную миниюбку которая была вся порвана на конце и подходящий к ней топ весь в красных черепах и сапоги на высоких каблуках которые были черными. Я надела две пары сережек с черепами, и два креста в свои уши. Я покрасила волосы спреем в фиолетовый.

В Большом зале, я поела хлопья Граф Шокула с кровью вместо молока, и стакан красной крови. Внезапно кто-то на меня налетел. Вся кровь пролилась на мой топ.

\- Ублюдок! - закричала я зло. Я пожалела о сказанном потому что когда я посмотрела кто это я увидела бледное лицо готичного мальчика с черными торчащими волосами с красными прядями. На нем было столько подводки что я посмотрела вниз и на нем была черная помада. Он больше не носил очки и теперь у него были красные линзы прямо как у Драко и у него больше не было шрама на лбу. У него на подбородке была мужественная щетина. У него был сексуальный английский акцент. Он выглядел в точности как Джоэл Мэдден. Он был настолько секси что у меня всему телу стало горячо когда я его увидела типа как эрекция только я девочка поэтому у меня ее не было ты извращуга.

\- Прости. - сказал он скромным голосом.

\- Все нормально. Как тебя зовут? - задала я вопрос.

\- Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, хотя большинство теперь называют меня Вампиром. - пробурчал он.

\- Почему? - воскликнула я.

\- Потому что я люблю вкус человечьей крови. - хихикнул он.

\- Ну, я вампир. - призналась я.

\- Правда? - проскулил он.

\- Да. - прорычала я.

Мы присели немного поболтать. Потом Драко подошел ко мне сзади и сказал что у него для меня сюрприз так что я ушла с ним.


End file.
